ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Mann (Earth-123/Dimension 55)
'''Lucy Mann '''is a Lenopan from Leopania. She is the cousin-in-law of Ben Tennyson and Gwen Tennyson. Appearance Human form Lucy wears a black sleeved dress that has a red collar and a white star on the chest. She has white socks that go over her knees, black shoes with two patches of red on the sides, and two red bracelets on her right wrist. She has blonde hair in a ponytail, pink eyes, and red lipstick. 11 year old Lucy 11 year old Lucy wears a black sleeveless t-shirt with a white star on the chest. She has a red skirt, black shoes with patches of red on the sides, and two red bracelets on her left wrist. She has long, blonde hair, white socks, and pink eyes. Lenopan form Lucy's Lenopan form is similar to her human form, her body is still humanoid but is mud-like. Her eyes are completely pink, she has two antennas above her eyes and two whiskers beside her eyes. She has mud flowing around her head, resembling hair. Lucy Lenopan Form.png|Lucy's 17 year old Lenopan form Lucy Lenopan 11 years old.png|Lucy's 11 year old Lenopan form Personality Lucy is a very upbeat and mischievous girl, who loves playing pranks on her friends. She especially loves to annoy her cousin Gwen by pranking her all the time, getting mud on her favorite hairbrush, and wearing her favorite shirts. She laughs a lot and usually never takes anything seriously and is usually very confident during fights. Lucy likes collecting flowers and loves playing with mud or clay. She also loves Ben's jokes. When Lucy feels threatened or a friend of hers gets hurt, she will take the situation more seriously. Friends * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Magister Patelliday * Nyancy Chan * Kai Green * Splixy * Camille Tennyson * Katie Mann * Casey Mann * Derrick Mann * Cooper Daniels * Driba * Blukic Enemies * Albedo Abilities Lucy has the ability to shapeshift into anyone or anything. She often uses this ability for pranking, but she has used it for undercover missions. Lucy can regenerate any part of her body in a few seconds, but if she is near fire, it will take her longer to regenerate. Lucy is able to stretch out her body to a far distance. Lucy can use her sludge as a projectile. Lucy is able to liquify her body. Lucy is skilled in hand-to-hand combat due to her Plumber training. Weaknesses Like all other Lenopans, Lucy's weakness is water, fire and stretching too far. If Lucy comes into contact with water, it will prevent her from regenerating parts of her body. If she falls into a pool, she will be stuck there until someone takes her out. If Lucy comes in contact with fire, the sludge on her body will begin to dry and she will become a statue. Due to these two weaknesses, Lucy has a really hard time fighting Orishans and Pyronites due to their powers being water and fire. Biography Early Life During her earlier life, Lucy lived on her home planet Leopania with her family. When she was five, Lucy and part of her family moved to Earth. When they arrived, they met with Max Tennyson and were brought to his house and then Lucy met the Tennyson family. She met Ben and Gwen there. Lucy quickly became friends with Ben and Gwen and later best friends. A couple of years later, Lucy began to prank Gwen and her friends. Gwen quickly became annoyed with her and later she decided to only be friends. School A few months after being on Earth, summer came to an end and school began to start and Lucy's parents wanted her to go to school like Ben and Gwen. On Leopania, schools are very different to the ones on Earth, so Lucy was very unfamiliar with everything. Lucy was told to stay in her human form and to not use any of her powers while there. Lucy originally did not like the idea of going to school but after a few weeks of going there, she started to really enjoy it. She was able to make a few new friends and was a mostly well-behaved student. In 3rd grade, Lucy began to start doing very well in school that she was able to skip grades. Unlike Ben, Lucy stayed in school until she was finished. Due to her doing so well, Lucy was able to transfer from a regular school to a school located in a Plumber base. Lucy was able to finish school at age 16. Plumber Academy When Lucy was 14, the Plumbers had offered Lucy a chance to become a Plumber. She waited a few days before deciding and asked Ben what he thought of it. Ben thought it was a good idea, so Lucy accepted the offer and went to Plumber Academy. Usually, it would take around 3 months to finish but Lucy did so well that she finished in only a month. When Lucy returned from the Academy, Ben was happy to see her and was impressed at how quickly she finished her training. Gwen, on the other hand, was not happy to see her because she knew Lucy would just continue to mess around with her, but Lucy promised that she would not get mud on any of her hair brushes and not prank her, but she quickly broke that promise and continued to get mud on Gwen's hair brushes and prank her. Shortly after, the Plumbers made Lucy an official Plumber. Ben was happy and proud of her. Relationships Ben Tennyson When Lucy met Ben, she never pranked him like Gwen because she had a special feeling for him. She thought Ben was cute and as time passed, Lucy and Ben began to grow stronger feelings for each other. A few weeks later, they started going on dates when there were no missions or work to do. Gwen eventually found out about their relationship due to her wondering why Lucy never pranked Ben and why they hung out so frequently. While Gwen did not like the idea of Lucy and Ben being in a relationship, she agreed to keep it a secret from everyone. When Lucy finished completing several missions, she was promoted once again and received a special badge only few Plumbers have received. Lucy was very excited to receive her badge, so she decided to call Ben and take him to her homeworld, Leopania. Lucy had not visited her home for a couple of years and was very excited to return and tell her family about her promotion. Ben had never seen Lucy's homeworld, so he was excited as well. Once they arrived, Lucy gave Ben a tour of the planet. Ben was amazed at how beautiful the planet was. A couple of hours later, Lucy brought Ben to her house and introduced him to her family. Lucy did not reveal to her family that Ben was her boyfriend as she was worried they would have a negative reaction it. Ben liked Lucy's family and quickly became friends with them. Lucy told her family about the promotion and her new special badge. Her family was impressed and proud of her. After staying there for a few days, Lucy and Ben left Leopania and returned back to Earth. Once they arrived back on Earth, Ben wanted to travel to Galvan Prime to ask Azmuth to unlock the Lenopan DNA in the Omnitrix. Lucy thought it would be a great idea as they could make their relationship even better. Ben asked Grandpa Max if he could borrow the Skipper so he and Lucy could fly to Galvan Prime. Max allowed them to use the Skipper and then they flew to Galvan Prime. After they arrived, Ben and Lucy went to Azmuth's laboratory and asked him if he could unlock Lenopan DNA. Azmuth said no because he doesn't think unlocking a new alien form just for a relationship was necessary. Lucy then told Azmuth how much it would mean to her if he unlocked the Lenopan transformations for Ben. Lucy kept begging and annoying him to a point where he just unlocked the Lenopan transformation so he could not be bothered. Azmuth entered a code into the Omnitrix and unlocked the Lenopan DNA. Once it was unlocked, Ben transformed into the Lenopan and Lucy was so happy that she hugged Ben in excitement. Lucy and Ben later left Galvan Prime and flew back to Earth. Lucy and Ben were planning on going on another date but when they were near Earth, they received a call from Plumber Headquarters saying the base was under attack by a Rooter. While they were disappointed that they could not go on their date, Ben cheered up Lucy by saying they can now fight together as Lenopans. A few minutes later, they arrived at Plumber Headquarters and began helping the Plumbers defeat the Rooter. Ben transformed into a Lenopan and combined his powers with Lucy's and defeated the Rooter effortlessly. Lucy arrested the Rooter and went to bring him to a prison cell, but as she was nearing the cell, a portal from the Null Void appeared. Swift flew out of the portal and grabbed the Rooter and flew back into the portal. Ben revealed to Lucy that Swift was a Rooter too and that they had a strong hatred for the Plumbers. A few hours later, Lucy and Ben went on their planned date. During the date, Lucy helped Ben learn the strengths and weakness of his Lenopan form. Ben quickly learned everything and then went to Mr. Smoothy's to finish their date. They stared at the sunset as they drank their smoothies. Lucy then brought Ben to her house and stayed there for the night. The next day, Lucy and Ben went to Plumber Headquarters and went to talk with Gwen. Ben revealed to Gwen that he now can transform into a Lenopan. Gwen was happy for him but also worried that he would start pranking her like Lucy. Gwen Tennyson When they first met, Lucy and Gwen became friends quickly. Later, they became best friends and would spend time together a lot. However, once Lucy started to do mischievous things and prank Gwen, she started to get really annoyed. Gwen told Lucy multiple times that she didn't like Lucy's pranks and michievious acts and that she should stop, but Lucy did not as she thought Gwen was just overreacting. Afterwards, Gwen decided to only be friends with Lucy and spend time with her less often. As Lucy got older, she pranked Gwen less but it was still frequent enough for Gwen to be really annoyed with it. When Lucy is not doing any mischievous things, Gwen likes her a lot more. Charmcaster When Lucy first met Charmcaster, she liked her but Charmcaster quickly began to dislike her a lot due to her immaturity and mischievous acts. Nyancy Chan Lucy and Nyancy are friends. Lucy likes to hang out with Nyancy sometimes, usually to see and play with her cats. They both like to talk about Ben a lot. Blukic and Driba Lucy likes Blukic and Driba because she finds their constant fighting funny. She also likes their ability to create high-tech weapons and items. Missions Lucy has been tasked with several missions and has completed them effortlessly. She was promoted many times in just a very short amount of time due to how well she was doing. On her first mission, Lucy, along with Ben and Gwen, had to find and arrest a group of criminals. The mission was fairly easy for them, so it was over very quickly. Undercover Mission During a meeting, Magister Patelliday revealed that Plumber tech was being stolen again and that he thinks it was one of the more dangerous criminals in Undertown. Lucy requested that she and Ben go undercover in Undertown to find out. Patelliday agreed but before they could go, the Omnitrix needed to be tweaked in order for Ben to stay as a Lenopan for as long as he needs to. Blukic and Driba added a piece of technology inside the Omnitrix that would allow Ben to stay as a Lenopan forever. Lucy and Ben then went to Undertown pretending to be criminals in need of a gang. After a few minutes, they were confronted by Psyphon. He revealed to them that he was the Leader of a gang called "Psyphon's Gang" and that he needed new members to help him with his plans. Psyphon brought Lucy and Ben to his warehouse and tested them to see if they were good enough to join his gang. Lucy and Ben easily beat the courses, and Psyphon allowed them to join the gang. Minutes later, Lucy went to speak with Psyphon and told him that she had been stealing Plumber tech. Psyphon revealed to her that he has a mole inside Plumber headquarters stealing tech already and suggested she helps him. Lucy agreed but asked if she could bring Ben with her because they excel at stealing technology together. Psyphon allowed her to bring Ben and then called the mole and told him to meet up with Lucy and Ben. Later, Lucy and Ben met up with the mole who was revealed to be an ex-Plumber. The mole revealed to them that he was stealing weapons and tanks. He also revealed that he was planning to steal the Nemetrix and heavily modify it. Lucy was shocked and asked when he is going to steal it. The mole didn't reveal an exact date as he knew the Nemetrix was guarded heavily and it won't be easy to steal it. Lucy and Ben then left and returned back to Plumber Headquarters and told Patelliday who the mole was and his plan to steal the Nemetrix. Patelliday and a few Plumbers went to get the Nemetrix to bring the it to a safer location and then prepared Lucy, Ben and several other Plumbers to attack Psyphon's warehouse. A few minutes later, the Plumbers arrived at the warehouse and blew up the front door and attacked the criminals. The criminals and the mole were defeated and arrested and brought to a prisoner cell. Psyphon was nowhere to be found. Gallery Lucy 11 D55 3.png Lucy 11 D55 2.png Lucy 11 D55.png LucyMann_Young55.JPG LucyMann_Young55-2.JPG Lucy Mann Young.png LucyMann_55-2.JPG LucyMann_55.JPG LucyMann_55-3.jpg LucyMann_55-5.JPG LucyMann_55-6.jpg Lucy Mann Official.png LucyLenopanForm.png LucyLenopanForm2.png LucyMann_Young55-6JPG.JPG LucyMann_55-7.JPG Category:Aliens Category:Characters Category:Characters in Earth-123 Category:Omniverse Characters Category:Females Category:Female Aliens Category:Lenopans Category:Shapeshifting Aliens Category:Plumbers Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Regeneration Aliens